A New Life
by Kerioke
Summary: <html><head></head>They meet again 100 years later, but this time its Sarah's turn to bring the twists to the table. She's a vampire,and their new aquaintance begins with who has the right to a wished away boy who is also targeted to be murdered by Vampire society.</html>
1. We Meet Again

Chapter One

Sarah's life had changed dramatically since the night she had wished her baby brother away to the goblins and their King, and staring up at him now was proof of that. Her usual emerald green eyes burned sky blue in fury; the King's mismatched eyes were a mixture of the same fury and slight astonishment at seeing her. A whimpering boy was curled fearfully between the two angry people in the room.

"Sarah, you are alive? They said you were dead just like your family."

"What are you doing here, Jareth?"

"It's been 100 years since I got that report, apparently my source was misinformed. How have you managed to achieve immortality?"

"I'm a damn vampire, Jareth, now tell me why you are here," her fangs bared as she glared at him.

"Vampire, interesting…I'm half vampire too…"

She lunged at him, her anger taking control of her senses. She had him slightly pinned against the wall in the far corner of the room; his gloved hands were grappling with her leather-clad ones, the only resistance he had time to put up when she came at him. Instantly she snapped at him, he merely smirked at her anger towards him, this bringing her senses back under her control. Her grip tightened and she put more force against his resistance, Jareth could tell it was no longer wise to provoke her anymore. Magically he could easily take her down, but she overpowered him physically now, and with his hands being occupied keeping her at bay he couldn't effectively use his magic without harming the boy; which was not what he intended to do.

"Let me tell you something, Jareth, this is my turf…the boy is mine. You have no business being here."

"Ah, but that's where you are mistaken, Sarah, the boy was wished to me. So by law he belongs to me."

"I was here first, so by technicality he is mine, so back off or I'm going to kick your royal ass!"

"Is that a promise, little vampire?"

The boy watching the two immortals engage in a battle of wills, neither prepared to surrender to the other, decided to use their self-created diversion as a chance to escape without notice. He crawled across the carpeted floor to the bedroom door and halfway down the hallway then stood and ran for the front door and down the street. He ran as fast as he could down the street to his friend's house and knocked wildly on the door making the windows around it rattle a little bit. Finally his friend answered the door and let him inside. At his friends curious look the boy rattled off the story about the two crazy people in his house and how they were trying to either kill him or kidnap him.

The air around Sarah and Jareth was charged with magic that was emitting from the King and pure anger that flowed from Sarah's body. Sarah's eyes blazed brightly in the dark room as she pushed more and more against Jareth's resistance against her; this was about the time the boy's absence became known to the Goblin King. He used her focus on him to his advantage and blasted his magic forward and sending her flying to the other side of the room. She glared up at him as she brought herself back to her feet, then her eyes adverted noticing it was only the two of them in the room. At her new distraction he vanished from his spot in front of her and reappeared right behind her and grabbing her hands he yanked them behind her back to keep her immobile.

"I'm sorry; Sarah, but you cannot have the boy." Using his magic he transported Sarah to a cell in his castle's dungeon in the Underground. After ridding the room of her, he pulled out a crystal and summoned an image of the boy. He watched as the boy talked to another young man, though, unable to hear anything that was being said; he used the crystal then to direct him to where the boy was actually located. Appearing in the room with the two young men Jareth snatched the terrified child and disappeared back to his castle.

Sarah was enraged, she had a job to do and that arrogant prick calling himself the Goblin King was keeping her from doing that job. She walked up to the iron bars of her cell door and wrapped her fingers around the damp bars and calculated their strength. Feeling the bars wiggle under her slightest movements she grinned at her luck. Stepping back from the door she reared one leg back and kicked the bars as hard as she could and sent the door smashing into the opposite wall of the hall. Stalking out of the cell and down the hall she saw goblins start assembling to go against her. She let her normal emerald green eyes blaze blue in warning, fangs extended making sure the creatures knew she was a lethal danger to them; the goblins fell back in fear allowing her to pass without trouble. As she passed him, she grabbed the last goblin in the group cowering before her; she ordered him to lead her to the throne room or be sucked dry. Quaking in fear, the goblin stumbled down the hallways with Sarah walking behind him silently.

"How much further, goblin?"

"Not much farther, madam." The goblin began walking a little faster in hopes to please the angry vampire women. After a few more turns the goblin came to a halt and turned to face her, "The throne room is beyond those doors, madam."

"Good, keep moving, I don't trust you enough not to trick me then go running off." She actually wasn't, she could easily catch the little creature within a second should it try and run, but she wanted Jareth to know exactly which of his subjects betrayed him.

"But..but..goblins aren't allowed in the throne room unless there is a runner."

"A child was wished away, there, you have a runner." The goblin shook his head in disagreement. "Yes, there is, I was in the wished away's house, you can't have one without the other."

"No it's rare to have a runner. Most wishers really do not want their child for whatever reason."

"Hmmm…you're still taking me through those doors." The goblin began to tremble again at the idea of not only what this woman would do to him if he didn't obey her, but what his King would do if he did. "Let's go!"

Finally submitting that either way he chose his life might as well be forefitted he walked up to the great doors to the throne room and pushed against them with all his might, but the doors did not budge. Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance then slammed her hands against the doors making them swing open and crash into their respective walls. The throne room was empty…so much for her grand entrance…no matter she was going to make damn sure the Goblin King knew that she was not out of the game just yet.


	2. Passion

**Chapter Two**

**AN: Hey loverlies this is a more recent story I've been working on, hope you will like this one as much as you all have with 'A Child Brings Us Closer'. Please review and feel free to give suggestions for future chapters, this story is still in the making. And please guys, refrain from any violent reviews if you are going to bash the story, I like honesty, but not rudeness, and I've been fortuneate enough so far to avoid that and would like to keep it that way, Thanks.**

**Oh and as always the characters are not mine, except the ones not in the movie or related to the movie, the plot and extra characters however are mine. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Seeing the goblin about to make a run for it, she grabbed it and tossed him into the pit that was carved into the center of the floor; his landing was so ungraceful that it caused his ankles to shatter upon impact. He howled in pain as Sarah stalked into the room and with a mischievous smile sat upon the King's throne; throwing her legs over the arms of the seat, and allowed herself to lounge lazily. She couldn't wait to see what Jareth's face would look like once he saw her sitting in his precious throne, and the pitiful goblin rolling around screeching in pain on the floor before her. She didn't have to wait long, because only moments later the Goblin King appeared in the room, but his back was to her and only the goblin lay within his eyesight. The goblin stared up at his King fearfully, and was on the verge of passing out from the pain.<p>

"Groch, what are you doing in the throne room? You know the consequences of disobeying me," Jareth snapped. Groch pointed his shaking, grubby finger in the direction behind Jareth; the King turned around and saw Sarah lounging comfortably in HIS throne as if it belonged to her. "Groch, go back to your quarters." The goblin moaned in protest, effectively earning a glare from his master.

"He cannot walk, Jareth…I'm afraid I might have shattered some of his bones earlier. Quite painful when that happens, don't you agree, Groch?" The goblin groaned unhappily, sending an angry glare at the vampire woman. Sarah ignored the look that was given to her and focused on the fae man before her; he was staring at her as though she had two heads. "What is it, Jareth? Shocked that I'm not the same little teenage girl I was 110 years ago?"

"A little, but then again, you were only 15 then. Much too naïve to understand the cruelty in life; you had no reason to learn how to survive on your own until you stepped foot in my Labyrinth, yet even then you didn't get through it alone, you had help. You learned real survival years later when you were only 25; a rouge vampire slaughtered your family. You watched the whole thing and was helpless to do anything to stop it, yet, you tried to anyways didn't you? You attacked that vampire for what he was doing to your family and you got injured in the process; his blood getting in you somehow and you went through the change." He had taken a few steps closer to her as she continued to sit in his throne; there was only the faintest hint of anger and sadness on her face as he brought up her families death. "What made you fight so hard in such a helpless situation?"

"That rouge vampire as you put it slaughtered my family who were fighting to save our daughter; they died protecting her even though they knew it would kill them to do so. I fought to save them, to save my daughter from a cold-blooded killer." She could see the shock clearly on his perfect face and let a small cheerless smile cross her face. "What's so hard to believe? That I bared a child by you, or the fact that everything you ever heard about my death and my families death was a lie?" He kept silent, staring at her intensely; nothing passed his lips to answer her question, but she could see every emotion that was passing through his eyes. "When the vampire realized his volley by allowing me to get close enough to cut him with my knife, and allowing his blood to get on me-into my cuts and mouth- he knew I was going to be an extremely pissed off newborn vampire; he ran. I hunted him for 10 years after my transformation; I trained hard every day to become stronger; and the day that I found that bastard he knew who I was, and why I was there. I took his damn head off in a single strike; he had no chance in hell to get away from me. Now, it's my job to protect humans from becoming victims to my kind."

"So the boy earlier was in danger of being murdered by another vampire?" She nodded sharply. "Then why would someone wish him away to me?"

"My guess is as good as yours…maybe someone had knowledge of you and the rules of your kingdom knew the boy was being targeted and thought you could keep him safe. However, the only thing about that theory is that even with you he is not going to be safe; he never will be until the vampire sent to kill him and the one who hired the vampire are both dead. That's where I come in, I find these monsters and I rid the world of them."

"They won't stop looking for him until he's dead…and vampires are originally from the Underground so he's not really safe here either?"

"Correct, and your only hope to protect him now is me."

"Then you are hired to protect my newest subject." He moved to stand right in front of her; she stared up at him suspiciously as he looked down at her with clouded eyes. "But first we need to talk privately." He grabbed her hand firmly, and pulled her up from the throne to lean against him, his hand releasing hers and moving to wrap around her waist. "Groch, take this then get back to your quarters." He created a crystal and threw it at the goblin that caught it weakly and was instantly healed of his injured ankles; the goblin ran from the throne room as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him. Jareth then vanished with Sarah still held tightly in his arms.

They reappeared in a dark room; the windows covered by thick curtains to block out the outside light from entering the room. He created five crystals and sent them soaring up to the ceiling where they burst, lighting five torches on an ancient chandelier. He released Sarah's hand allowing her to admire the room for a few moments before he brought her attention back to him.

"We had a daughter?" Sarah looked at him softly. "How old was she?"

"Well…we conceived her when I was 20, that August I believe, I had her that May when I was 21. So when she was murdered she was turning 4. They came on her birthday."

"What did she look like?" She pulled a small picture from a hidden pocket in her outfit and handed it to him. Taking the picture from her he looked down at the little girl smiling in the image; she had blonde hair like his, her eyes were his too, but her smile was Sarah's. He could tell by the happiness in her eyes and smile that the child had been surrounded by love her whole life. He had no doubt that she could have made anyone smile with just one look, and wished he could have had a chance to meet the little girl. "I wish I could have gotten to see her, been there when she was born."

"Once I turned 21 you were no longer able to come to me without being called, and trust me, your safety would have been severely compromised had you been in the delivery room the night she was born; I would have murdered you then and there for putting me through that kind of pain." He looked at her confusedly, and she gave an amused laugh. "Child labor is not the most pleasant thing to go through, Jareth, and I was in labor for 12 hours."

"It would have been worth it I'm sure," he said bringing himself to stand very close to her. The heat radiating off of his lith body against her ice-cold skin making her shiver in delight, he lightly placed his hands on her slim waist and pulled her to him leaving no space between them that not even a sliver of light could have passed between them. She glanced up at him, her eyes blazing their bright blue, yet there was no anger behind them now, just a raging desire that need to be sated in a way that only he could; he returned her look with his own that was promising the upmost satisfaction for the both of them.

Her quick hands shot forward and grabbed his head pulling his face to hers so she could effectively crush her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He pushed her backwards towards the bed, her hands working down his body with an unknown speed, ripping his clothes from him to expose the white, marble smooth skin beneath. She could feel his excitement against her leather clad thighs, turning them as she felt the bed touch her legs she pushed him down onto the mattress. She unlatched her blood-red corset from her, letting it fall to the floor; it was soon joined with her black leather leotard as she heard him give a lustful moan at the sight of her naked body. She crawled up his body with cat-like grace, leaving a trail of kisses up his torso till she came to his lips. As their tongues met and they engaged in a battle of wills neither ready to give up dominance; her confidence in keeping the control was shattered as he thrust two fingers into her unprotected opening. She gasped in shock and reared back a little which gave him better access to her chest. His mouth came up and closed over one of the hardened nipples of her breasts making her moan in pure uncontrolled ecstasy, he used this distraction as a chance to flip them over to give him the control. She came in his hand with a small scream; he gave her no release though before he thrust into her tight opening causing another lust filled scream to rip from her throat. He pushed deep so deep into her that she was creating a slight crater in the mattress, her breathing erratic as was his. His name spilled from her lips as she begged for more and more, or for him to become rougher, faster, and most importantly to make her go over the edge. Again she came, but he wasn't finished yet, he pounded into her even harder than before till no words could be comprehensible from her mouth, her fangs were extended in need to bite, but he dared not let her. He threw her legs over his shoulder and placed his arms on both sides of her head and took her again until she came again with a shriek. No mercy was shown to her as he continued to take her body; her nails dug into his back as their hips met in perfect rhythm, a burning tightness quickly began filling her abdomen again until she finally came to her final exploding climax. He thrust a few more times until he spilled inside her; he kept himself up with his arms to keep from crushing her completely with his weight neither had the energy to go again, he gently removed her long legs from his shoulders allowing her body to relax again. He stared down into her blue eyes that were slowly dimming back to warm emerald, leaning down he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips then rained butterfly kisses down her neck, but as he reached the curve of her neck and shoulder he sank his teeth into her ivory skin. Magic dripped into the punctures and she immediately began to convulse as she began to change for the second time in her long life. Gasps dripped from her colorless lips as the magic shot through her systems, his memories ran through her brain (her memories flowing into his at the same time.) She didn't stop convulsing until their minds were completely merged through a tight link, her eyes were squeezed shut during the change but slowly began to reopen revealing a new trait; one eye still blazed bright blue and the other a brilliant green.

"YOU BIT ME!"

"So…"

"What the hell for?"

"I felt like it. Besides I reversed that damn difference between you and I…you can once again produce and heir like our daughter…" She shoved him off of her roughly and rose like lightning from the bed as if it was covered in wooden stakes. Her posture drew still and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as she turned back to him; her angry and betrayed expression was only returned by his confused one, not understanding her sudden anger.

"Did it ever occur to you that you should have asked me if that's what I wanted, Jareth? Or did you just think that I'd be fine with it and do it just for yourself?"

"I'm giving you another chance to have children again, what is wrong with that? Vampire bodies are frozen capsules from whatever they were when they were turned. Not many people get a gift like this once they become immortal."

"Maybe I don't want to have another child! I saw my daughter murdered without mercy…"

"Our daughter…"

"NO! MY daughter, you were never there, she only had your DNA, but I raised her. She was MY daughter and I watched the life flicker out of her eyes. So, I don't want another child that will constantly remind me of the one I lost." She quickly redressed and gave him one final look then turned for the door. "Goodbye, Jareth." The door slammed shut behind her leaving him alone in the dimly lit room cursing himself.


	3. Apologies

Hey Loverlies,

I just wanted to apologize for not having any updates recently and also that I am putting this story on hold until further notice. I have a new story open that I'm focused intently on writing, and I want to be super duper good for you lovelies. Thanks again for all your support and encouraging reviews.

Kerioke


End file.
